


My Angel

by ohcristimhookedonhavocimsodunne



Series: Chris Brookes One Shots [1]
Category: Professional Wrestling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 02:01:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16864132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohcristimhookedonhavocimsodunne/pseuds/ohcristimhookedonhavocimsodunne





	My Angel

You groaned as your phone began to buzz on the table in front of you. You’d really hoped that you weren’t going to get called into work. Chris had only been home an hour and you knew you were only going to get 2 days with him this week.

“Damnit!” you hissed, sitting up and checking the code on your phone.

“A bad one?” Chris asked looking over at you.

“Might be,” you sighed, getting up.

“Want me to drop you off?”

“Nah, it’s okay. You haven’t been home long. You just relax.”

“Don’t be daft. I’ll come and wait for you.”

“Chris….”

“No arguing. Grab ya bag and lets go,” he said, getting up and grabbing his car keys.

You went to argue but your phone buzzed again and you knew you had to get going. You quickly slipped your shoes on and grabbed your bag before heading for the door, calling into work and telling them you were on your way as you went. Chris quickly followed you out and got in the car.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Less than 5 minutes later Chris parked the car outside your work and you jumped out the car to race inside. Chris followed slowly and went to the office area where he was going to spend the next, however long, waiting for you to get back. You’d tried to persuade him not to wait around, but he wouldn’t listen.

“Oh, hey Chris. Oh no, did we call {Y/N} away from something important?” one of the girls you work with asked when she saw him in walk in.

“Hey. Nah, it’s alright. We were just having a movie night at home,” Chris smiled lightly. “I knew she was on-call tonight so didn’t want her to be too far away just in case.”

“Hopefully we won’t keep her too long,” she smiled and headed back out of the room.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

2 hours later you had finally been able to get free and walked into the office where you knew Chris would be waiting, only to find him asleep curled up on the small couch. You smiled softly as you gently brushed his hair away from his eyes and kissed his forehead.

“Chris?” you whispered softly. “Time to go home babe.”

Chris’ eyes slowly started to flutter open. He smiled softly as he saw you stood above him.

“Hey.”

“Hey sleepy. Wanna get home?”

“You all done?” he asked, unfolding himself and stretching.

“Yeah. Sorry it took so long. The kid coded on us twice,” you sighed.

“Fuck. Is… is everything alright now though?” asked Chris nervously, getting to his feet and wrapping his arms around your shoulders.

“Yeah… The night team are keeping an eye on him now.”

“I don’t know how you do it,” Chris said, his eyes full of admiration. “I’d be in pieces doing what you do. I mean, you literally just saved a kid’s life.”

“Someone has to do it,” you shrugged.

“Seriously {Y/N}, you are amazing to me.”

“Oh shush. Come on, let’s go home.”

You led him out of the office and were heading towards the door when a guy called your name.

“I won’t be a second,” you smiled and walked over to the guy.

As he stood watching you the girl from earlier came over to him.

“I bet you’re proud of her,” she said, following his gaze towards you.

“I am, ” he smiled. “I’m always trying to figure out how is my wife more badass than me?” he added with a chuckle.

“Cause she’s got you to support her,” she replied, patting him on the back. “She’s lucky to have you.”

“Nah,” he replied, shaking his head. “I’m the lucky one.”

She smiled and patted him on the back again, before walking away as you started to walk back.

“Sorry about that,” you smiled.

“All good?”

“Yeah. So can we please go home now?”

“Your wish is my command,” Chris grinned, taking hold of your hand and leading you back outside, ready to take you home.


End file.
